Repaying a Debt
by fallensoccerangel
Summary: After team seven passes Kakashi's teammate test Sakura mysteriously disappears, but reappears after Sasuke and Itachi's fight, crying over Itachi's dead body. Sakura tells Sasuke she most repay Sasuke for everything that Itachi has done for her. Everyone is curious to know where Sakura has been and what was she to the Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Part I

With my heart beating fast and just remembering the hunger of lust in the eyes of the two men chasing me fueled my twelve year old feet to go faster but by doing so I never saw that the path ended.

I just remembered the feeling of falling and then hitting cold fast moving water. The water quickly brought me head under and then just barely my head resurfaced.

The feeling of air did not last long as the water swiftly pulling me along and dunking me into the water repeatable.

As I accepted the idea that this river might became my grave as I slowly went out of consciousness. Then I felt myself being pulled out of the water.

After that it was not long till all I remember was a hand. This hand had nail polish of the color of dark purple but then all I remembered was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue Part II

The feeling of smooth fabric was what woke me up. Looking around I could see I was in a small room with a plain desk and a chair to match, two doors, bed, and a nightstand with an ordinary lamp. The lamp was the only source of light in the small room.

When I got out of the bed I released I was wearing only a black t-shirt that went a little above my knees. Looking for a way out, I went to the first door. Opening this door it lead me to a closet. In the closet I found a black jacket with red clouds on it. Seeing that there was nothing of importance in the closet, I turned to the second door.

Looking through the second door it lead to a dimly lit hallway with lines of doors on each of its side. One of the doors near the end of the hallway was slightly opened a little with light flowing through it. Like a moth is drawn to light I too was drawn to this mysterious light. Coming to the door, I kneeled down and looked into the room behind the door.

In the room there was ten people standing with their backs to me except one man. All ten people had the back and red jackets I saw before in the closet. There was one man with orange hair and a lot of different piercings, who was sitting at a desk that was faced my way but did he did not noticed me because he was too focused on talking to the other people in the room.

I leaned in a little more to hear what they were saying but all of a sudden someone had stepped in front of the opened door. My heart started to beat faster because I was not sure if these people were friends or foe. But when I slowly looked up at who was looking down at me, all I saw was a friendly familiar face.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue Part III

This face was from years ago but he still looked the same. He and his brother use to play with me but that all stopped when the older of the two left the village and his brother started to ignore me. It was so great to see him again that I jumped up and gave him a big hug and said, "Itachi! Where have you been? I have missed you".

Releasing myself from Itachi, I looked around and saw everyone looking at me, this caused me to blush and hide behind Itachi. Then a man with white hair that was slicked back walked over to me with a smile and rubbed my head.

"Uhm sir, will you please not touch me", I said through gritted teeth.

"Well isn't she a cute little slut", the man said while still rubbing my head.

This got my so mad hearing him call me slut and that he was touching me that without a second thought I draw chakra to my fist and punched the man square in the stomach. He flew back to hit the wall. I would have kept on punching him except Itachi put a gentle hand on my shoulder and kneels down so he is face to face to me. "Sakura, why would you do that?"

My eyes filled with tears knowing that I was now in trouble and with a small sob I said, "I'm sorry Itachi for doing that to one of your friends but he called me a name Daddy use to call me and he also touched me in same way that Daddy use to do right before he would…" at this part I am just crying uncontrollably so I cannot finish my sentence. There was a heavy feel in the air as everyone looked at me crying.

A couple minutes later I feel a little tap on my cheek. Looking up I see a paper swan flying near my face so I open my hands into a cup and the swan landed into my hands and then turned into a rose. Then I felt someone else presence near me that was not Itachi. Looking up it was a blue hair women that was beautiful, she knelt down next to Itachi and took the rose from my hand and put it in my hair just like she had it in her hair.

"Thank you…uhm", smiling at the blue haired women.

"I am Konan and that is Pein", she was pointing at the man behind the desk.

"un I think the girl should stay here. If we send her back to the Leaf Village they will just send her back to her father and he will do it again un", said from a long haired blond leaning against the wall.

"But they will send people to look for her", said by man that had red hair that showed no emotion.

Hearing that they thought of sending my back it struck fear in my and so I turned to the man the call Pein and bowed as far as I could and said, "Please Pein, don't send me back. I will do anything to stay here with Itach. Please."

There was a long pause and then I felt two cold fingers on my chin raising my chain to face Pein, who most have moved really fast. Pein's fingers lead my face up so our eyes meant and then I heard his robotic sounding voice say, "Sakura, you can stay but that means you will be leaving your village, family, and friends. Are you ready to pay that price?"

Without hesitation I answer, "I am ready. Nobody will miss me anyway, I have no friends and my only family is my Dad and my stepmom."

With a nod Pein lets go of my face and says, "very well you may stay".

This is how I Sakura Harno came to live with the Akatsuki and over time they became my new family.

I am sorry the prologue took me so long but I wanted to make sure I got it right. So I am wondering if there was anyone out there that wouldn't mind being my beta reader because I would go through the site's beta readers but I don't know how to use this site to save my life, lol XD. If you're interested please just message me, thanks. I will try my best to get the first chapter out soon. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter One_

_~four years later~_

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

This was once a lullaby my Mom use to sing to me when I had bad dreams or when ever Daddy came home drunk so that I might fall asleep but now I sing it as I do my daily chores around the house that I have been sharing for a little more then four years with my not blood related family, the Akatsuki. The hideout use to be so filled with life when all the members lived here but after my sixteenth birthday Pein thought I was old enough to take charge of house so that he and his group could go on more full time missions. At first I was sad but all of the guys and Konan came to visit me or they would send me little presents that they knew I would like. I missed them but I knew it was their job to do whatever mission Pein assigned them.

My job now was to take keep the hideout clean and ready for any of the Akatsuki members who might need rest, food, or medical attention. To the great amount of scrolls and books that the different members brought from each of their own villages or from missions I was able to teach myself medical ninjutsu. Not only did I learn medical ninjutsu but also each Akatsuki member also taught me at least one thing. Pein was pleased to how much I had grown by the age of fourteen he started to send me out on missions too but they were just to capture different people that are found in the Bingo Book. Kakusu was happy that I was able to help support the group finically.

The relationship between me and Itachi grow stronger each day but it seemed like he acted different when he was with the group and then with me by himself. We talked a lot when we were alone. He taught me to be open minded, remember to never be hasty in a situation, and to learn all that I can before I make a judgment on a situation or a person. It was on my sixteenth birthday that Itachi took me aside late that night and told me his complete story from his earliest memories to the present day. It was hard to listen to his story because it was so painful to listen to but then I understood why he left the village and why there was sadness in his eyes when ever he looked at me.

These memories flouted through my mind as I was outside tending to my small garden when all of a sudden I heard the landing of a bird that was near me. Turning to my right I saw it was a black crow with a letter that was tied to one of his legs, at once I knew it was from Itachi and reached to untie the letter. Opening the letter it read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_ I am sorry to tell you this in such short notice but you need to come to the coordinates below by tomorrow. Pack anything you need or want because you are never going back to the hideout. I am sorry this letter is short but I will explain once you get to the coordinates below._

_Love,_

_Itachi_

Looking at the coordinates at which Itachi wanted me to show up at I realized the meeting place was some ways away so I would need to leave as soon as possible and move through the night.

Within an hour I had packed a backpack with what I needed and a gift from Konan that I received on my sixteenth birthday, it was a piece of plain white paper that would turn into a origami heart, swan, or rose when you touched it but the paper was a special paper that it could recognize my chakra signature so when I touched it would flatten out and appear on the paper was a picture of all the Akatsuki members and me on my sixteenth birthday. Wishing that I could take other things but I knew it would only weigh me down and I wouldn't have room, I slowly got dressed. When ever I left the base I would where the same uniform as the other Akatsuki members except I wore a black skirt and the jacket was black with only one red cloud that was on the back between my shoulders. I also braided my hair, so that it wouldn't get my way, and also grabbing my plain white mask that had black eye slits and putting it in place.

Looking around at my room for the last time sighing because I know I would never see it again but then a silver glint caught my eye on my book shelf. Walking over to it I saw it was my old Konoha headband. Just for being an object there was several good and bad memories that are attached to this one headband. At the last minute I through it into my back and then ran out of the house and then ran from that same house that held so many good memories without looking back.

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

It was late morning on a beautiful day as I got to the meeting place. Looking for Itachi I felt a familiar presence as I turned around to see Itachi standing in the shadows of a tree.

"Itachi, why are you hiding?", I jokingly said with a smile. He came out of the shadow of the tree so that I could see his face. Seeing his face my smile slowly disappeared as I could tell there was something bad was going to happen. Itachi looked so tired and his eyes for some reason looked fuller of pain, sadness, and exhaustion then usually. I just started at him with concern as he approached me. He wrapped his arms around me so that my face was barred into his chest. Slowly I too wrapped my arms around his waist. We just stood there in each other's arms, listening to each other's breathing. Then if felt a moister on my cheek, knowing could not be rain, I looked upped into Itachi's face I could see tires falling from his eyes. This worried me so much. I was afraid because now I knew for sure something bad was going to happen.

"What's wrong Itachi? You know you can tell me anything, so please tell me", I said. He released me from the hug and turned his back to me. Not wanting to bother him I just stared at his back knowing that when he wanted to talk he would when he was ready. It pained me to see him like this.

Slowly he turned back towards me with his eye lids shut. In the next few moment I am not sure if it happened slowly or fast but all I could remember was Itachi slowly opening his eyes to reveal not his usually onyx black eye but his sharingan. I felt the world around me was moving and changing colors. While this changing was going on in the distance I heard Itachi's sad voice say, "I'm sorry Sakura and remember I love you". Then everything went pitch black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Two_

"caw"

"caw"

The sound of a bird call was what caused the darkness to turn to color. I could feel that it most have rained because my clothing were slightly damp and it most be latter in the day from the way the sun hung lower in the sky from when I last remembered. Looking around I found myself sitting against a tree, that most have kept some of the rain off of me, which was near the spot that I was talking to…Itachi. Where was he? Why would he do something like that to me? Why was he sorry? These questions wheeled in my head as I looked for some sign to where he could have gone.

"caw"

"caw"

The call of that same bird is what brought my attention to my lap. There in my lap was a crow and right next to the crow was a letter with my name on it, written in Itachi's perfect hand writing. Opening the envelope it could been seen that it was much longer then his letter from yesterday. Reading the letter, it said:

_Dear my dearest Sakura,_

_ Since the moment I meant you, you have brought light into not only my world but also my brother's, Sasuke, even though it might not seem like it. It was a blessing to have you come live with me and the Akutsuki but it was in a way I would have never wished upon anyone how you came to live with us. The love that I have for you and I am sure for many of the other Akutsuki members is as strong or even stronger bond than any blood related siblings could have for one anther. I am so proud of the you, seeing the beautiful, smart kunoichi that you have grown into, right in front of me. I am sorry for leaving you the way I did but you can see me again if you just ask the crow where I am, he will lead the way. If I am not there when you get there just remember no matter where I am I will always love you and watch over you and also will you give my loving regards and apology to my brother. Do not be afraid of him he loves you just as much as I do or even more. So this is my good bye until the next time my sweet cherry blossom._

_From you loving brother,_

_Itachi_

Reading the letter over a couple times, it confused me because the way Itachi wrote the letter it made it sound like a good bye letter, which was strange because he even said I would see him again but it also said I will be meeting Sasuke. It has been four years since I have seen him and I have not had a conversation with him since Itachi left the village. Wanting my questions to be answered I put the letter in my pocket and got up. And then turned to the crow and said, "where is Itachi?"

The crow quickly took flight and went flying. Not really sure if following a bird was the best idea, I hesitantly followed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was not long till the crow lead me to what was a building but now was destroyed. The crow landed on a big concert wall and then turned his head to what ever was on the other side. He looked like he was pointing for me to see what was on that side. Slowly I walked over and turned to see what the crow was looking at, the image stopped me in my steps.

There on the ground laid a beaten up Itachi and anther man. That couldn't be Itachi laying there looking so helpless. He was the strongest ninja I knew. I wanted to deny all that I was seeing and just hope that this was a bad dream but ever time I tried to blink it all away, the scene before me never changed. Kneeling down next to Itachi I tried to use my medical ninjutsu to see if maybe it will help him but he was to far gone to help. Itachi was dead. Making this realization my world felt like it was crashing down around me. My eyes started to water up and then big wet tears started to fall. For four years Itachi was my sun and moon, now I could not image living without him. No matter where I was he always made me feel safe and loved.

I must have sat there crying for a long time until I ran out of tears. Not wanting to keep looking at Itachi all beat up I ripped off some of clothing from his cloak and dunked it in the water I had brought for the journey. Slowly I cleaned his face while I sang to him.

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

Lost in my own thoughts I never heard or saw the man next to Itachi move to a sitting position so when he spoke it made me jump.

"What are you doing to him".

When the man spoke I looked at him for the first time with a closer look and then I could see he was Sasuke but not sure I still asked. "Sasuke is that you?"

"Yes… who are you?"

This question made me chuckle because I was pretty sure Sasuke was not going to even guess who I am. "We have meet before. Don't you remember this song I am singing as the one that small girl from your childhood use to sing. She was friends with you and your brother."

On his face it could be seen that he was confused but after a moment his eyes got big from his realization. With hesitation he asked, "Sakure is that really you?".

When he guessed correctly I took of my mask. "Hey how have you been Sasuke?", I asked with a small smile.

Written all over his face I could see how surprised he was but it quickly melted away to anger. "Why are you with him? Do you know what he has done to me and my clan?"

"uhm….well the short version is that I had to leave the village so I ran away. Then Itachi found me and said I could live with the Akatsuki. And yes I do know", I said somberly."

Hearing my answer the anger within Sasuke could be easily seen all over his face and heard in his voice when you said, "Then why would you live with a murder? He made my life hell".

Then I understood from what Sasuke said that before Itachi died, he never told Sasuke the whole truth and most have wanted me to tell him. "Well to explain it all I will tell you a story".

But before I could even say a word Sasuke broke out into a coughing fit. When he removed his hand there was blood on it. So I went over to him with my First Aid kite, I kept in my bag, to start healing him. While healing I started my story.

"Well my story starts when Itachi is four years old. At this time the Third Great Ninja War is going on. He sees every side of war and does not like it so he becomes a pacifist. But he still trains to be a great ninja even though he has a strong hatred for war but his love and want to protect the village was stronger."

" It was then sixteen years ago that the Nine Tail Beast attacked the village. All the higher ups thought it was the Uchihas who let the Beast out so that they could cause a coup to happen because it is with the Mangekyo Sharingan that one is able to control the Beast. This put the Uchiha Clan over close watch but by doing this it actually caused the Uchihas to start plotting a coup and their leader was your father, Fugaku."

"Fugaku thought the best way to know what the Konoha leaders were up to he sent in a spy. This spy was Itachi but because of Itachi's want of peace he told the Konoha leaders of the coup so Itachi became a double agent for Konoha. It was the Third Hokage who tried to agree upon a peace treaty between the village and the Uchiha Clan but it took to long so Danzo who gave Itachi the order to kill his clan."

"Itachi agreed to do this mission because if he himself did not do it the Uchiha Clan would have never gone down with glory as it did and you, Sasuke, would have gone down with them too. As a loving older brother, Itachi could not do this so he agreed but in return he wanted you to stay safely alive and never be told what had truly happened that night. So that is the end of my true account of Itachi's unknown glory."

With the last bit of the story being told I finished up healing Itachi as much as I could but for now he just needed rest but before that I said, "You know Sasuke one of Itachi's favorite sayings he use to tell me was "we are humans…we don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before out deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are". I hope you that gave you enough to think about while you rest. Good night Sasuke".

Sasuke was in deep thought so he never even knew what hit him when I did some quick hand signs and then Sasuke was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Three

Just sitting there I looked on at the two brothers. They both looked so peaceful and innocent. But no, they both were far from innocent. Both brothers have seen their own share of blood and felt hatred that most people wouldn't see in a life time. It is hard to believe that out of the two, only one of them will wake up in a few hours while the other one just kept laying there.

Happy memories of me and the Uchiha brothers seemed to keep coming to mind especially this one memory of us playing rescue the princess. I was the princes while Itachi was the evil villain who stole the princess from the kingdom and it was Sasuke's mission to rescue me. How ironic this childhood game would later play in their life's.

I don't know how long I sat there just staring at the Uchiha brothers and thinking of what to do next. But then I sensed people coming strait for my location and who every they were, they were coming fast. Quickly I got up and went to my mask to put it back in place and then I knelt next to Sasuke to make sure he was still sleeping and then next to Itachi. I still couldn't believe that he was gone. He was everything to me in the last four years. Without him I wouldn't probably be a live today. So with that thought I made a promise over the dead Uchiha. Even though he died I knew he wanted his brother's dreams to come true. So at that moment I decided it was now my debt to pay to Itachi to help Sasuke fulfill his dream in any way I can.

Then I felt four chakra signatures behind me. Two of them seemed familiar but I just couldn't remember who they were. Turning around it was unmiskable who those two familiar people were. Who could have forgot that yellow hair and bright blue eyes and the other man's white hair and mask.

Kakashi and Naruto with two other unknown men stood there ready to attack. One of the unknown men was wearing all black and his hair and eyes were black also. The other brown haired man was wearing a jonin outfit. Naruto was not his energetic self instead he stared at me with a look that was so cold and ridged. Even Kakashi was ready to fight with his hitai-ate no longer covering his sharigan. The four of them just stood there, staring at me, waiting for me to make the first move. Then it most have just hit Naruto that Sasuke was laying on the ground right behind me. Snarling at me Naruto yelled, "what have you done to Sasuke? You better have not hurt him."

I heard Naruto but I just didn't know how to answer him so I just stood there staring back at the four men. For some reason this got him upset enough for him to rush towards me.

"Wait, Naruto. We don't yet know what she can do. She is part of Akatsuki", Kakashi yelled out to Naruto but it fell on deaf ears.

I knew I had to keep them away from Sasuke and Itachi so I too charged Naruto. We meet half way. I quickly side stepped his punch and gave him a chakra filled punch square in the face. He flew back onto a rock. For now it seemed like he had gone unconscious.

But when I was busy with Naruto the brown haired jonin had made some hand signs that made wood appear from the ground to curl around my body to make me stop moving. This wood could never hold as I was able to flow chakra to my different parts of my body to break out of the wood prison but in the process it caused my mask to fall from my face.

When I was finally out I looked up but it was not rock and three men that I saw before me. It was another sharingan. My surrounding slowly faded away to once again form into the black world but before I completely lost concousious I heard my name being called out but not from Itachi like last time but from Naruto and Kakashi.

I am so sorry for taking so long to up date but I was on vacation and then I had writers block. It probably didn't help that I didn't have a story line but no worries now I now have one. So thank you for all those who have been reading so far and also sorry for grammatical and spelling errors. I always love reading your reviews so thank you for that too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Four

"I wonder when she will wake up. I hope it's soon."

"If you keep talking that loud you will wake her up, dobe."

"ugh, you guys are so lound." I said back to my old teammates battering while I tried to sit up in the bed. My mind was so groggy that it caught me off guard to feel two strong arms come around my in a big hug. Then in my ear I heard "we have missed you so much Sakura".

A small smile came to my lips because the one hugging my right now could be no other then Naruto. Even though he was annoying when we were younger I still missed him over the years.

He let go of me and crawled off of the bed I was laying in. So now I could see the whole room. "Sakura don't you remember Kakashi", Naruto said pointing to the silver haired jonin who said "long time no see. Sorry about the sharigan earlier", from his chair with his book on his lap giving his notorious crinkled eye meaning a smile.

"glad to see you have not changed and its understandable why you had to do", I said back with a smile.

"Oh and you already meet teme", Naruto said with a scowl to the said man. Sasuke was leaning against the far wall not much giving my glance.

"And Sakura this is Yamato", Naruto said while pointing to the brown haired jonin from the earlier fight, "and this is Sai, he is not really good with showing emotions", pointing to the black haired guy from the fight. Who right now was giving me this fake smile.

"It's nice to meet you guys", I said back.

After all the greetings it got quiet so I thought this would be the best time to say my apologies so I started off by saying nervously, "uhm… so I am sorry about punching you Naruto. I should have said something before the fight but I was not sure if you would remember me or even believe that it was actually me so I said nothing. And Sasuke I am sorry I put you to sleep but that was the only way I knew you could heal faster."

That energetic blond just gave me one of his biggest smiles and said, "no worries Sakura you only did what was right but all of us are sorry for attacking you so we decided to buy you something."

At that it kinda made me worried to think of all the different weird things they could have got me. While I was thinking this I didn't see Naruto head over to a bag in one of the corners of the room. But I did notice something in his hands when I smelt a heavenly smell. Smelling this new smell I realized how hunger I was.

When he put a warm bowl in my lap I then saw what it was, it brought a smile to my face. In the bowl was ramen. Of course it was ramen what else could a gift from Naruto be. "Its from Ichiraku. They have the best ramen. I hope you like it", says the smiling blond.

Soon my hunger took over and I began eating the ramen. For some reason at this point Naruto thought it was a good time to start asking questions about where I have been and why I left. Everyone most have been curious about my answer because everyone was looking at me including Sasuke.

For just two seemingly small questions they had some hard, painful, and long answers so I decided to just give the short and simple answer of "I needed to leave for personal reasons, that's all", I said with a small smile. To keep him from questioning my further I asked what had happened since I left. The answer I got was one that took Naruto about two hours to tell me the whole story of everything that had happened in the past four years.

From his story I learned that I was replaced soon after I left by a girl name Aiko. Who apparently was not that strong of a ninja so she quiet after dropping out after the second part of the chunin exams. She now apparently owns her own tea shop in some far of town.

I also learned of how Sasuke got the curse mark by Orochimaru. And that the Third Hokage had died while I was gone. Naruto also told of how he and Jiraiya's journey to find the next Hokage.

Naruto also talked of the day Sasuke left and how he tried to find him for so many years. He also told of his years training with Jiraiya and then coming back to Konoha to once again look for Sasuke. When Naruto got back from training with Jiraiya that was when he meet Sai and Yamato.

The way Naruto was able to finally to achieve his goal of bring back Sasuke was by fallowing the lead he got of Sasuke defeating Orochimaru so he knew Sasuke would be after Itachi. By doing this they were able to find where Sasuke and Itachi were and when they got there they found me.

Apparently after Kakashi had knocked me out they had brought me, Sasuke, and Itachi's body back to Konoha. By the time they got back Sasuke had woken up all healed and so the fith Hokage had a very long private talk with him and surprisingly everything has been resolved.

The most surprising part of Naruto's story was that Sasuke told the fourth of what really happened with the Uchiha Clan Massacre so Itachi is going to be buried tomorrow with the highest honor that a died shinobi can get when died but not everyone was going to be told of this new information.

Once Naruto's story got to present day I had long ago finished my ramen. Then Kakashi closed his book and got up so that everyone in the room looked at him. He then said, "Well Sakura it was nice to see you again but I am sure you are tired so everyone I think its time to leave."

"But Kakashi I want to stay with Sakura. Its been a long time since I have seen her", says the energetic blond.

"Its alright Naruto I will be here tomorrow", I said with a smile

At that a reluctant Naruto got up and said good bye and gave another hug before he walked out. Everyone else followed him saying their good byes except Sasuke who just gave a grunt.

With everyone gone it finally gave me some time to reflect on the last couple of days. In those days I had lost someone that is dear to me but in the process I gained Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi who I thought when I left four years ago I would never see again. It will be nice to be back in Konoha to see old friends and meet new ones but also coming back it will mean I will have to see him again. I can't bare the thought of ever seeing him again after what he put me through. But I need to conquer my fear of him so that I may be able to repay Itachi for all he had done for me.

Without him I wouldn't be the kunoichi I am today. I wouldn't be as confident in myself. He also taught me how to be open minded and to try to love everyone with their faults. In a way he saved my life from Daddy and the Akatsuki would have killed me all those years ago. With all these reasons, that's why I am indebted to Itachi.

I most have gotten lost in my thoughts because I heard a knocking on the glass. There at the window was a male ANBU personal with a bird mask. He saw I was looking at him so he motioned for me to come to the window and unlock it. Getting out of the hospital bed and doing just as he motioned for me to do. It was then that he spoke to me saying, "are you Sakura Haruno?"

"uhm yes I am."

"You are to get dress and to bring all of your belongings with you so that I may lead you to the Hokage. She wishes to meet you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Five

For just being a door it was really intimating to stand right in front of this door that will lead to the one person who will determine my future here in the village. The ANBU from before had lead me from my hospital room to the door of the Hokage and then left. I think I would have been not as afraid if he allowed me to wear my cloak and mask but he said it would be a bad first impression if I was wearing the cloak that symbolizes that I was part of high ranking criminal group so I decided to care it in my arms. But oh well, I am here now so all I can do now is knock on the door and get this over with. Not giving much of another thought I lightly knocked.

"Come in", said a female voice from the other side of the door. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and then slowly opened the door.

The Hokage's meeting room looked the same from the last time I saw it but instead of the Third sitting behind the big wooden desk there now sat blond women, who must be the new Fifth Hokage. But she was not the only one in the room. There standing in front of the desk was the rest of team seven. Everyone was looking at me except Sasuke, no surprise there. I walked up so that I was standing in a line next to my teammates but still a little away from them.

"Sakura, why are you here?", said the blond boy to me.

"I called her here. I need to decide what I will do with her." Stated the blond women who made everyone in the room look at her. She then turned to me and with a smile introduced herself, "hello Sakura, I am Tsunade the fifth Hokage. I have heard a lot about you over the years, especially from that ball of energy there", she said with a smile pointing to Naruto.

This made me laugh picturing all the ways that Naruto could have pestered the Hokage but that was important right now. "uhm… when you say your name is Tsunade do you mean the Tsunade who is one of the Legendary Sannin?"

Tsunade gave a small blush and said yes. Hearing this I got excited because back at the base I had only read about her and she is my idol.

"Oh I am sorry for not realizing you but in the books I read I never saw a picture of you. At the Akatasuki base there were some books that were your medical journals and from them I learned how to do medical ninjutsu. So thank you", I said with a bow.

At first Tsunade looked like she was caught a little off guard but quickly recovered by saying, "there is no reason to thank me. It seems you skill is very good by the way Sasuke came back to us all healed. But lets get back to talking about you, Sakura."

"yes ma'am", I stated back while she looked at a folder, probably my folder.

"Well Sakura, it says here that while you were gone your stepmom left your dad. Then he was sent on long term mission that should be ending soon", Tsunade repeated off from the folder. "I bet he will be happy to see you after all those years."

This new information did not bring any emotion of happiness or joy, I just felt relived I will not have to see him till later. It seemed like Tsunade was waiting for me to jump for joy to hear this but all I did was stare right ahead at nothing in particular. So she continued on.

"To best decide what should happen to you I would like to hear your side of the story so that we will know of what kind of relationship you held with the Akatsuki."

This question again. The answer I gave to Naruto earlier will not work with the Hokage. Also I need to stay here so that I can protect Sasuke and the only way to do that is to get Tsunade's approval to stay. I thought through my answer one last time before I started to tell my story.

"I ran away after the bell test and took refuge some where in the forest when it began to rain. I knew someone from Konoha would find me so I left the refuge. A little while later two men happened upon me and told me they would give me food but I got a bad feeling about them so I didn't accept there offer. When I was walking away they started chasing after me so I ran as fast as I could away from them. But while I was running I was not looking where I was going so I fell off a cliff into a fast moving river. I almost drowned in the river if it was not for one of the Akatsuki members that rescued me but then I passed out."

"When I awoke all the Akatsuki members were there including Itachi. I begged Itachi to let me stay with him but he told me it was all up to Pein. The next person I meaght was Konan. I think if it was not for Konan liking me I think they would have killed me. Since Konan liked me Pein let me stay."

"It was not long till the Akatsuki become like a family to me. Pein was like a father, Konan was the sister I always wanted, and the rest of the members were like brothers. They taught main different things over the years. I do love them but I know of their past. I understand why you are unsure of letting me stay in the village but my loyalties are still to Konoha", with that I finished my story. Everyone was looking at me through the whole time including Sasuke. There was some silence for some time as my story set in.

The silence was finally interrupted when Tsunade finally said, "that's a nice story. I believe you except it does not explain why you ran away. It is okay Sakura you can tell us what really happened, you are safe here. The Akatsuki can't hurt you anymore here."

"Sakura what is she talking about?" a nervous Naruto asked.

This statement confused me. How did you she know I lied but also how can she think it was the Akatsuki when they were the ones who saved me. So I asked, "Ma'am I don't understand, I just told you they saved me?"

There was sadness in her eyes as she looked on to me, "Sakure when you first came to the village we did a routine check up and we found vaginal scaring. It's alright there is no need to protect them now."

"Wh…What do she mean, Sakura?" askes a still nervous Naruto.

"Dode Tsunade is saying that the members stole Sakura and then raped her to keep her as a pet", the unemotional Sasuke said. He then turned to me, "Sakura, I know you adored my brother but you don't need to protect him anymore."

"That's right Sakura. Me and teme here we will protect you and hunt down those guys so they can pay for what they did to you, I promise", Naruto exclaimed. I could see the fire and hate in his eyes while he said this.

All seven eyes were looking at me awaiting my answer. No matter how much I wanted to say the truth it just wouldn't come. Slowly different memories from the past came to mind. These memories were of things that over the years I had tried to forget. The room started to feel like it was getting smaller. I could feel myself beginning to panic. I couldn't hear what anyone was saying to me, I just knew I needed fresh air and to be away from everyone and their questions.

I sunk to the ground holding my cloak close to my chest. In that moment I made quick hand signs that no one saw until it was too late. All they saw was my figure slowly fade away until there was nothing left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Six

For some time I didn't see anything but slowly walls with big windows appeared and I could smell earthy smells. All around me were different plants that had long ago taken over the little room. In front of me there was a bench with an old looking cushion on it. I slowly got up and went to the bench.

The panic attack that I just had was over but it left me tired so I curled up on the bench with my cloak over me like a blanket. I slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up when I heard two familiar voices that were in the room but I didn't open my eyes.

One voice questionably asked, "teme, you got us lost. I don't think Sakura would be here."

"She will be here. This is one of the only places that has not changed since she left also this use to belong to her mother's green house. Now stop arguing with me and look for her, dobe."

Next there could be heard rustling as the two walked around. Then it became silent as I felt a lone familiar presence standing over me. Not having to open my eyes I knew who it was.

"I didn't know you still remembered this place", I said while slowly opening my eyes to see Sasuke looking down at me, his eyes as black eyes not betraying a single feeling.

"Sakura, there you are!", exclaimed the excited blond, who ran over to embrace me in a hug. He sat down on the bench near my legs and looked with great worry at me and said, "are you alright? Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

To any normal person this questions would have been easy to answer but no, not for me. To answer these questions I would have to tell them something that I have kept bottled up inside, not even telling Itachi.

"well….uhm…Naruto you see I just needed to get some air", I weakly said with a fake smile.

But just looking at the two of them I knew they didn't truly believe that was it.

"Please Sakura we want to help you. Just tell us", Naruto pleaded. I could see the worry written all over his face. When I looked up at Sasuke for once since I have gotten back there was a shimmer of emotions in Sasuke's eyes. His eyes looked worry but there was also something else that I could not detect.

The look in both of their eyes made me realize that maybe it was time after all these years for me to tell what happened. Might as well both Naruto and Sasuke were people I could trust with my life and now maybe even with my deepest darkest secret.

With a long sigh I let out a small whisper, "you guys were wrong".

Both looked at me confused and Naruto spoke for the both of them asking, "What do you mean we are wrong?"

"It was not the Akatsuki who touched me but it was someone else."

"who was it?", instead of Naruto saying this it was Sasuke with worry not only showing stronger in his eyes but also in his voice. It was very unSasuke like of him.

Thinking over my answer for a little bit, I finally said, "so you guys can fully understand I will start at the beginning of my life."

Before I started I looked at both Sasuke and Naruto there was worry and anticipation written on both of their faces. They both were watching me carefully waiting to hear my story. So I began.

"I was born on March 28 to my mother and father. At the time my mother was a skilled medical nurse who was specialized in herbal medicine, while my father was a Chunin ninja of the Leaf. He was not known for his ninja ability but his ability to be a mean drunk."

"My mother prevented my father from harming me for most of my life until her untimely death by a quick incurable disease when I was just beginning the Academy. This only made my father's drinking worst. It was not long until I felt his abuse verbally, emotionally, and physically. It also got worse when my father remarried to a women who also took part on this abuse on me."

"I could deal with this abuse from him because at the time I had Sasuke and Itachi as friends. You see my mother and their mother were long time friends so it was not long till we became friends. I was able to escape from my problems at home by being with Uchiha brothers and coming here, my mother's green house, where she grew most of her herbs for medicine."

"But that all changed when Uchiha massacre happen. At the time I didn't know what happened but I just knew that Itachi was gone and Sasuke became distant from me. Around this time one day my father, like always, came home late and drunk. He stormed into my room and laid in my bed with me. He then whispered into my ear the word slut. I thought maybe he would leave soon but that never happened. Instead I could feel his fingers begin to wonder to different parts of my body. Then he left. I don't know why I never told anyone but I just couldn't. I was too scared of what else he would do to me if he found out I told or if I did tell who would have believed me."

"This happened for a couple years. I thought this abuse couldn't get any worse but I was soon to find out I was wrong."

"It was the day we completed the bell test. I was so excited to finally be a genin because I was going to get paid for the missions I went on and it was my plan to save up my money so that one day I could move out of the house and leave my father. That night I fell asleep dreaming about the different things I would do with soon to be freedom from my drunken abusive father. But I was soon woken up by once again my father entering my room and then laying in my bed but this time it was different. His fingers didn't stop wondering instead they started undressing me of my pajamas. This frightened my so I tried to fight back but he was just to strong for me. He was on top of me and it was not long till I felt pain all over and then everything became blurry but I do remember before he left he said with a slur, 'you felt so damn good, slut'."

"When he finally left I felt so dirty that I quickly took a shower to wash away the blood and sweat. Without giving much of a thought I quickly packed my backpack of things I might need and got dressed to run away. I could no longer stay. I had to leave at that moment. When I first left the village I didn't know where to go so I just went to first place that was farthest away from the village that I knew. It was here, at my mother's greenhouse. The night I left it rain, I guess that's why no one could follow my trail when I left."

"I stayed here for two days and then I continued on. At the time I didn't know where I was going but as long as I put as much distance from me and the village I was happy. It was on that same day that I happened on those two men that I told you of earlier. When they looked at me I could see that same lust in their eyes that my father had when looking at me. So I ran and like I said before I fell into a river and then saved by an Akatsuki member."

"When I awoke and found Itachi I was so overjoyed to see him. But then Hidan, at the time I didn't know who he was, walked up to me and rubbed my head and called me a slut. By doing this it brought back memories of the horrible night so I punched him with all my might. I probably would have done more to him but Itachi stopped me and asked why I did what I did. I never told him of what my father did to me but some how he could just tell by looking at me."

"Next the Akatsuki members talked about what to do with me. Some of them took pity on me and wanted me to stay but others were afraid their hide out would be discovered if Leaf ninja came looking for me. But I got lucky because Pein was one of the people who took pity on me so it was decided that I would stay with them."

"In the beginning I only let Itachi, Konan, and Pein be the only people to touch me but at some time past my fear of older man became something of the past. But I was still haunted in my dreams of the many times of father's abuse. It got so bad that I could only get a full night's rest by sleep in the same bed with someone else. For the longest time I never slept in my own bed but instead with different Akatsuki members. Their presences while I slept were able to keep the nightmares at bay."

"It was not till I got older that I had to sleep by myself as the members were given more and more missions that left me home alone but still sometimes there were nights that I didn't even sleep because the nightmares were just that bad."

"As you can see the Akatsuki became my family that I needed desperately. They taught me how to become physically stronger but also emotionally. With their help I was able to once again power I needed to take control of my life", with that I ended my story. While I was talking I didn't look at either Naruto or Sasuke but instead my folded hands in my lap. When I finished I looked them both in the eyes and said with sad sigh that this was the first time I had ever told anyone of what truly happened to me.

* * *

This chapter was the hardest to write so far and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just to let you guys know my school is about to begin so I wouldn't be able to post new chapters as quick as I would like so I apologize. But please review, I always love reading what you guys have to say.


End file.
